carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tankers, Cadavers to Chance (1989)
Even though it will cost Fallon her family and Zorelli his job, the two just can't keep their hands off one another. They don't even hide their relationship as the two arrive in the hospital together. Blake makes a few snide remarks to Fallon but lets it go. Later, Zorelli is taken off the case, and he is so angry, that he goes to the Carrington Mansion to threaten Blake for pulling the strings. Blake claims he pulled no such strings but is glad that they are coming to their senses over at the Harmon Springs police station. The incident between Blake and Zorelli becomes ugly, but Zorelli wins the prize as Fallon decides to run off with him. Meanwhile, Blake asks Dex to hold onto some evidence regarding the Colterton mining project and the Collection. Though Blake has burned some evidence, he did not burn it all because it may be useful in the future. Blake also believes that the diver, Gibson, was onto unearthing the Collection since he was in both the small lake and Delta Rho (where the Collection was initially stashed). Dex suggests they dispose of the Collection - but Blake retorts that it is too valuable to destroy and may do good one day in the future when the taint of its origin is no longer devastating. Jeff arrives at Delta Rho and enters the burning barn to rescue Sammy Jo, but not before he knocks down Gibson and gets the ranchers to take care of him. In the hospital, Sammy Jo, who will be okay, claims that she recognizes the man that shot her - it was the same man that Krystle claimed was coming out of the lake in one of her nightmares. The man, Gibson, needs to get out of this, and he calls Sable and threatens her to either take care of matters or else he will make sure everyone knows that she hired him. Adam decides to pursue. After catching Virginia tearing up a letter from Dex (which Virginia later reads), Adam goes to Virginia's room to see what information he can find on her - and he finds the letter from Dex. Adam tells Virginia he is aware of her past and suggests he learned it because Dex was telling Alexis. This devastates Virginia. Adam later apologizes for bringing it up and invites her into his room to show the picture of his child. There they make love. Adam is interrupted with a phone call regarding those tankers. Alexis returns from Africa and claims to have paid the right bribes to the right people and her ships should be released in 24 hours. Adam later learns that during that 24 hour period, there will be a 2 hour auction but officials in Natumbe have assured him that there is nothing to worry about. Alexis is somewhat comforted by the fact that Hamilton Stone will take care of matters. And, Hamilton Stone, sure did - but for Sable. Sable receives the good news from Joanna, and with a picture of some tankers pays Alexis a visit in her suite. Alexis is clueless as to why Sable would claim that Alexis's tankers would look better with the Sable Co emblem, so Sable spells it out that she purchased the tankers at the auction - for 10 cents on the dollar. Alexis cannot believe it - and Sable reminds her that she will not be satisfied until she has everything that Alexis owns - and this is the second installment. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * Stan Sells ... Gibson * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * Fredric Arnold ... Surgeon * William Beckley ... Gerard * Rodger LaRue ... Williams * Billy Long ... Hank * Robert L. Benwitt ... Robert * Justin Burnette ... Danny Carrington * Walter Scott ... Pete * Patrick Johnston ... Paramedic * Albert Lord ... Maitre'D Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * While The Aftermath (1985) is the most-watched episode of the saga, this one is the less-watched ever (The Colbys' episodes included). * This episode was broadcast at 10:00 PM and not at 9:00 (regular timeslot of "Dynasty" this season). Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).